Modeling School
by Trasselgirl
Summary: They say models don't have problems. Rose, Alice & Bella have all arrived to a supermodel school alone, only to escape their problems. But with boys, wild parties & hard work, it just gets worse. How can they deal with it...? OOC/AH. Give it a try! :
1. Good Morning, Atlanta!

**Hey guys! Yep, it's a new story, again. I don't know if I'll update any of my old stories... Sorry? :) **

**Anyways, the prologue is the only thing that has any connections at all with any of Gossip Girls ideas. So read the next two chapters before you judge, OK? :D **

**Here we go... drum roll... tadaaa! :O  
**

**

* * *

**.  
.**  
Good morning, Atlanta!**

Why are you all up so early? The worst thing with Mondays is that even though we were partying all night long yesterday, we still have school to go to. Those of us that aren't lucky enough to have photo shoots between our ordinary lessons can feel guilty after Sunday night's rebelling.

Don't worry babes, today won't be boring, even though you might think that. I'm already looking forward to our new students. You are too, there is no point in denying it. Everyone knows that three new model students bring thousands of new intrigues.

Let me introduce: R, B and A. Welcome to Swiss Modeling High! It's the perfectly chic place to learn how to be the hottest model.  
But we all know that there is only one spot for a _super_model.

As for me? Well, I'm keeping my eyes on you 'not-so-innocent' models. Not because I wasnt to protect you from trouble – no, my intentions are to get you into it. And I always get what I want. Already looking forward to it!

Model-hugs and kisses,  
/ SuperModel . Blog . Net


	2. Forks Secret Life?

**Forks, Washington****. Bella Swan. **

00:47, the digital clock on my desk shone teasingly.

Was it designed to disturb me?

'_I wanna be a __billionaire._..' My alarm clock rang. I shut it down violently.

I had tried everything that could have possibly worked. Looking down at my notebook, I realized that I had only written about half the page full. The empty, white part of the page almost looked smug.

Who was I kidding? I had been sitting here in my bed for almost six hours. I couldn't be a writer. I'd never be able to write a book in this pace. Writing a book was my highest dream.

I even had a complete story figured out, detail for detail. A girl, Evelina Fabes, wanted to get rid of her job as a model. Though that appeared to be impossible; no matter how much she acted like a diva, how much she ate, her managers thought she was a supermodel. Not just a model – _the single hottest model in Europe._ She had to figure out a plan quickly, before they asked her to go on the catwalk with Victoria's secret – which she wouldn't be able to refuse to do.

But, no matter how well thought the idea was, I had no idea where to start. It was a complete _Mission Impossible_, from Forks in Washington.

I was supposed to sleep now; Charlie, my over-protective dad, didn't like me staying up this late. I got an idea, as I turned on my incredibly slow computer.

'_How to learn to be a model'_ I searched. 10 56 43 2 hits? Whoa! I scanned past the first results, boring comments on MySpace. And... Hit!

_Swiss __Modeling High school – learn how to model. _It was the exact thing that my main character Evelina would hate. It would be perfect for the book. I continued reading, and it just sounded better and better. Maybe it would be perfect for me, too?

Even I realized that writing required real life experienced – something I wouldn't get at Forks High.

Okay, I could wait a couple of weeks with writing if Charlie would let me start on Swiss. More importantly, if he let me move to Atlanta... Writing career, here I come!

Although there might be a few details that I hadn't quite figured out – me, the clumsiest person on earth, couldn't possibly be a model. Or could I?

That morning, I approached Charlie before he went to work. He was the police chief. He sat silently and ate his sandwich.

"Good morning, Cha...Dad!" I cheered happily. Maybe too happily, because he instantly looked suspicious. He knew me too well, even though he barely knew which color that was my favorite.

"Good morning, Bells," he nodded at me.

"I've been thinking..." I started but trailed off. _I'd been thinking?_ Well duh, the worrying thing would have been if i hadn't been thinking. "You know… I always wanted to be a model, and my mother supported me." That wasn't true, but Charlie didn't need to know that.

"No, I actually didn't know that," he said wryly, probably thinking about my clumsiness. _That_, mixed with me wearing sweatshirts and being very shy, made me to the most non-model girl in history.

Although I made an extra effort today. I washed and straightened my long, brown hair. I wore my tightest, blue jeans together with a blue t-shirt. I even put some make-up on!

"Yes, I'd love to be a model. I know I'm clumsy, but they have schools where they could teach me how to be a perfect model." I gave Charlie my best smile. He didn't look convinced. I wasn't a very good liar, in fact, I had no idea how to lie.

"They would?" Charlie asked in a unhappy tone. He must have already guessed what turn the conversation would take. _Time to persuade..._

"They are exactly like real high schools, the only difference is that they learn modeling on a few classes too. And when they graduate, they always get jobs in catalogues. I'm sure that I would love it, daddy."

"Oh," Charlie muttered. "Where is this school?"

"It's in Atlanta, Georgia. But they have dorm rooms, neither the school nor the rooms are expensive," I said and saw Charlie's face pale. I almost heard him thinking about me leaving Forks. "Daddy, please, this is what I really want. Can't I at least sent the school website to your email so that you can check it out? I've already emailed mum, and she said that it was a great idea."

Charlie hesitated and then nodded. He would like to spend more time with a woman he was dating, who was called Sue. And if mum agreed to it, he would do so too. _Perfect!_

That was the story of how I a few weeks ago decided to go to Swiss Modeling High School. That was also explaining how I now was sitting on a plane, on my way to Georgia.

_This would be _interesting_. Remind me again why I wanted this? _

_Stupid Bella! _


	3. Just An Ordinary Bus Trip

**Atlanta, on a bus. Rosalie Hale. **

'_I tek the next shot of tequila. The vibes tonight yea so sweet ya, I mon spot this sweet senorita'_

I shut down my ipod with a loud sigh. Whichever music I played, it couldn't get me in a good mood today. Normally, I'd listen to anything upbeat, and I'd be happy. I loved music, almost so much that I would die without it. Or definitely be miserable. I guessed that today wasn't normally.

I sighed again, looking out trough the dirty bus window. _Tree, grass, car, tree, grass, car, person. _Boring_._ Just as my ipod, the book I brought with me on this trip, and every single person on the bus.

An hour was left of the godforsaken bus trip. In an hour I'd be attending a different school, having a new life – a life that wouldn't be as screwed up as my last one. I was on my way to the _magnificent_ Swiss Modeling High school; the same school my mother graduated from, before everything became complicated.

I'd never considered attending there, until about a year ago. Now it was my highest dream. I had my whole life figured out. I'd graduate from Swiss, be a catwalk model, and earn tons of money. I'd reach _everything_ my mother _didn't_ reach.

Swiss was my ONLY shot. I wasn't good at anything else, except math. And math wasn't so important. Seriously, I wouldn't want my body on a supermarket as a cashier, and I wasn't much worth except that.

'_Mirror, mirror, on the wall. They call me stuck up, but I'm not at all. Never mind, I am'_ my phone rang Christina Aguilera's song Vanity. I reserved that ring tone especially for my mother. It just fitted her so well. Not in a good way, I admitted that.

"It's Rosalie Hale," I answered, trying to be the polite and nice daughter that my mother always wished she had. I snorted internally, _good luck with that_.

"Hi honey! I'm calling because I've just gotten off the phone with Swiss Modeling School. You're going to be in room 302 with two other girls," I heard the chirpy voice of Lillian Hale. _Here she goes with the stalking_, I thought, full with amusement.

"How nice," I said. What I actually wanted to say was, 'you must've had a bunch of spare time, you know, not having a life and all'.

"I wonder what your roommates will be like. Make sure to be nice and polite to them, show them that even though you are more worth, you treat them with respect," Lillian tried –and failed- to give me some useful advice.

_Yeah, dear mother, because it worked so _well_ when you tried it?_

"Mhmm... Look, Lillian, I'm a bit busy." _Please let me hang up, please just let me hang up..._

"What are you doing? You won't arrive until an hour and ten minutes, we can talk until then." _Oh, of course, I'd love to talk about your miserable life and your cheating boyfriends who are using you as a puppet. _

"Someone's calling on the other line," I lied.

"You don't have other lines, sweetie. You must've heard wrong." _Oh, c'mon! Give me a break!_ The easiest way to describe Lillian was to use the word superglue.

"I don't know, but I'd like to talk to the person sitting next to me, so it you don't mind..." Even more lies, made specially for the purpose of getting Lillian to back off. I glanced at the man sitting next to me on the bus, only to see that he stared openly at my boobs. _Perverted creep_. He was fat, bald and looked like the typical bus driver type. That type was about a thousand years old and hadn't showered since then either. _Euuw!_

I definitely didn't want to talk to him. I kicked his chair to make him look above my chest. It didn't work.

"Oh, is it a boy? Can I talk to him? Is he cute?" Lillian fired off a bunch of annoying questions. Of course, she thought that I was talking with a boy – that was what _she_ would have done.

I had to collect all my will power not to hiss at her. _Peace and tranquility, Rose_. "Lillian, I'd like to get some sleep now. You can call me when I'm settled in as Swiss," I said and then finally hung up, not even waiting for her response.

Bus-driver-type grinned at me, clearly waiting for me to begin talking to him.

"Don't even THINK of it", I murmured loud enough for him to hear. The look on his face was priceless.

Ha! The trip might have not started well, but it started to brighten up.

_Freedom, sweet freedom. _


	4. Bright And Shiny

**A/N: ****Okay, so here is the thing: I really don't like this story. But I'm the type of person that needs to finish these things. So I'll update when I have time and try to shorten it up as much as possible. Thanks to those who are reading it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (Writing that sentence repeatedly is really getting on my nerves… Does anyone know if it's necessary or just a "good thing to do"?) **

* * *

**Bella Swan, Atlanta.**

Wow... I hadn't thought that Swiss would be so... huge.

It was a Monday and hundreds of students were dwelling in and out of the large door that probably was the main entrance. Swiss had a bunch of old, classy buildings which either were the dorm rooms or the school itself. My old high school, Forks High, was about half as big as _one_ of the buildings.

At the airport, a guide had thrown a bunch of teenagers together in a bus on its way to Swiss. I had been one of those teenagers. It looked like most of them were freshmen, except for a stunning blonde girl and me. All of us stood next to the bus, waiting for a guide to arrive and show us to our dorm rooms.

To be honest, Swiss was really starting to scare me. It wasn't only the buildings, but also the fact that _everybody_ was tall, thin and beautiful.

Suddenly a tiny girl with clack, spiky hair walked up to me with a huge grin. Okay, so I might have to take back my statement about everybody being tall. "Hi, you're Isabella!" She stated enthusiastically.

"Um...Yes." Thanks for telling me who I am, I guess.

"We're going to be roomies!" She exclaimed, still overly enthusiastic. How did she know that, when the rest of us hadn't gotten any information at all? I asked her that, and she launched into an explanation that her brother, Edward, Edmund, or something, worked here. He was apparently someone very important.

She was somewhat funny. She'd fit perfectly as a pixie character in a book. I decided that I liked her – and not only because she was the first person talking to me.

Yet I felt a bit uncomfortable around her. I had never really had a real friend so it was hard for me to be relaxed with someone I barely knew. "What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Alice. How come someone like you came to Swiss?" She asked me bluntly. I winced at how she thought that I was not beautiful or thin enough to become a model. As if she read my thoughts, she quickly backtracked. "I mean, you don't seem as shallow as the other models I know."

"You know _real_ models?" I gasped.

She giggled. "Of course, my brother always brings me to fashion shows." I smiled at her and told her that it sounded cool. She giggled again and launched into telling me tons of stories about snobby models and fashion designers I did not know. My knowledge to fashion designers was limited to Marc Jacobs and Gucci, so I didn't recognize many of the names she told me about.

When she finished one of her stories, I took the chance to ask her why she wanted to become a model. "I'm going to be a fashion designer so I thought that this would be cool."

I grinned at her and the earlier discomfort I felt around her disappeared. She was actually very nice and sweet. I suddenly knew that we were going to get along great.

A while later, two tall guys walked over to the whole group. Both of them were muscular and looked like models –obviously, we _were_ at a model school. They introduced themselves and told us that they were going to be our new guides. They also told us to split up – the freshmen on one side, and new seniors on the other side.

Only one girl except Alice and me stood on our side. I had noticed the extremely beautiful blonde girl before, on the bus, and it wasn't a surprise that she was a senior. Instead of introducing herself, she simply glared at us. I gasped when her glare landed on me.

Her eyes were blue and it surprised me that they could contain so much hostility. She certainly wouldn't be one of my new friends, I was sure of that.

"You three are all seniors and will share the same room," explained one of the model guys to us. "Patrick here will show you the way to your room." He pointed towards the other model guy.

He did indeed start to lead us towards one of the big buildings. The silence between the three of us was exceptionally awkward, and I wouldn't be the one to break it. Patrick tried to explain some of the basic rules, but it was obvious that he had never explained them before.

Unfortunately, the building with our dorm room was also the one most far off. We already had had to cross all sorts of walking roads, and we'd have to cross a wide field eventually. I giggled as I tried to imagine ice-princess walking over it with her high heels. That earned me another one of her icy glares. _Thank God_, she didn't know what I was actually thinking – she didn't look like the violent type, but you could never know.

A long ten minutes later, we were finally outside the room we were going to share. Alice and I were excited and tried to muster up enough courage to open the door and see the room we were going to live in the following year. The other blonde girl, on the other hand, looked as bored as she could possibly be. She smashed open the door and immediately threw herself on the clearly nicest bed, next to the window.

"What's your name?" Alice asked her while we explored the room. I took the bed far away from the Ice Queen. Alice would probably be better at dealing with her than I would.

"Rosalie," she answered with a dangerously false sweet voice. "Don't call me Rose."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I muttered under my breath.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, obviously having heard what I had muttered. Yet, she didn't say something mean back, like I had expected. Maybe she was too tired to start any trouble. Or maybe she was nice under that thick layer of hostility in her eyes. I'd vote on the first option.

All three of us started to unpack in silence. The atmosphere in the room was cold and tense. I intensively hoped that it would get better, or otherwise, this would be a tough year. The room was however really big and beautiful, even though it was a bit impersonal. At least we would have some space to avoid each other.

Someone had glued our schedules on one of the walls. Luckily, Alice and I had the exact same schedule. Rosalie had a few other classes in addition to ours, but hers was also similar to mine. That was… less fortunate.

"See you losers later!" Rosalie suddenly yelled and vanished through the door. _Losers?_ Wow, she really overdid the whole be-nice-to-your-roommates thing.

Alice and I looked at each other. We obviously were thinking the same thing, because both of us said the same thing at the same time. "This is going to be a really weird year."

Well, that would require that we'd survive the officially first day in school tomorrow. Good luck? Yeah, I'd need it.


End file.
